The present invention relates to bicycle racks and carriers and pertains particularly to an improved combined bicycle rack and carrier.
Existing bicycle or bike racks and carriers present two main problems. First of all they do not present or provide reasonable secure means to prevent theft of the bike. Secondly, they fail to provide simple and reasonably secure attachment to a vehicle.
Most bicycle carriers or racks for mounting on automobiles are mounted to the roof or to the rear bumper of the vehicle. These carriers are typically complex and have numerous clamps and brackets for attachment to various positions on the body of the automobile.
There have been bicycle racks developed recently which attach directly to and are supported by a trailer or towing hitch on the vehicle. However, these also have some drawbacks, most notably a lack of stability and security.
It is therefore desirable that an improved rack be available that is secure, stable and simple of construction and attachment.